


Deannie's Chronological Magnificent Seven Fic List

by Deannie



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Chronological Fic List, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve come to realize that, more and more as I write Magnificent Seven, I need to set up a clear timeline of my fics and the show and such. So here is a list of my Mag7 fics, not in chronological order by writing, but in chronological order in the Mag7 universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deannie's Chronological Magnificent Seven Fic List

NOTE: I work on a "slash can be" premise. So my slash stories contain bits and pieces of my personal backstories for the boys, even though the slash relationships don't necessarily carry over throughout the body of my work. (Which is a good thing, because Ezra and Chris and Vin would all be much too complicated and Nathan would end up killing someone "accidentally" while removing a bullet.) Slash stories are marked with an asterisk.

I’ll update this as fics get written, obviously.

(Episode titles are listed as s0X-eXX EPISODE TITLE. Fics are listed with links to them here on AO3.)

PRE SERIES

[Being a Mick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2076039)

[Not Near Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1997094)

s01-e01 GHOSTS OF THE CONFEDERACY

[In Search of Better Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2114382)

s01-e02 ONE DAY OUT WEST

[The Creeping Life*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2044467)

s01-e03 WORKING GIRLS

[Now He Knows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1761507)

s01-e04 SAFECRACKER

[On the Matter of Mothers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070342/chapters/2147722) (actually takes place just after Safecracker and during Witness)

s01-e05 WITNESS

[Whiskey and a Willing Partner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849566)

[Things We Choose Not to See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2076318)

s01-e06 NEMESIS

s01-e07 THE COLLECTOR

[Romans and Wise Men](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849569)

s01-e08 MANHUNT

s01-e09 INMATE 78

[Time and Timepieces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849584)

[Friends and Fanciness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/861464)

[Fine Gear and a Taste of Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/873133)

s02-e01 THE NEW LAW

s02-e02 SINS OF THE PAST

s02-e03 LOVE AND HONOR

s02-e04 VENDETTA

[Proof and Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929337)

[Confidence and Iodide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945506)

[Because You Are Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/903053)

[Two Men at Maker's Glen*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2062608)

s02-e05 WAGON TRAIN, part 1

s02-e06 WAGON TRAIN, part 2

s02-e07 THE TRIAL

[On the Matter of Sons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1705979/chapters/3632045) (partial novelization of The Trial)

s02-e08 CHINATOWN

[Talking Out of Turn*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2049447)

s02-e09 ACHILLES

[The Lesson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/818439) (Missing scene for Achilles)

s02-e10 PENANCE

s02-e11 LADY KILLERS

s02-e12 SERPENTS

[Lady Fate’s Fool](http://archiveofourown.org/works/884720) (Missing scene for Serpents)

s02-e13 OBSESSION

POST SERIES

[A Good Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1765891)

[Best Decision*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2067549)

[Red Dust and Chains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951593)

[Found Objects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1996308)

[Don’t Bury the Living](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2008275)

[Hated Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2032434)* 

**Author's Note:**

> * Considered slightly outside of time, or in the alternate slash universe :)


End file.
